


the easy way out

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue chooses the cure. Kitty misses her. (Slight dub-con).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the easy way out

Kissing used to be special.

It used to be a treat, something that happened only once in a while, something that was cherished for its rarity. Feeling Rogue's tongue in her mouth, feeling fingers slide through her hair; it was something Kitty missed and yearned for, never quite reachable.

Kitty has never been a very romantic person, but lying on the bed with Rogue's head between her legs, with Rogue's tongue doing the most marvellous things to her body, she feels like there's something missing. She will always believe that nothing was worth it, not worth at all the thing Rogue's lost.

Bobby might not see it, but Kitty does.

She's close, so close to coming, how could she not when Rogue's fingers are clever and manipulate her by joining the tongue, playing a game Kitty had never imagined Rogue _could_ play, before. She's so close to coming, but her mind keeps drifting off, thinking, always thinking; kissing has become an every-day activity, and these days, Rogue is the one running back and forth between them, looking to pleasure them as well as she can.

It's like something's changed within Rogue, something beside her mutation. It feels like Rogue has realized that she has taken something from herself, something which she is now compensating for with sex - the physical touch, kissing, fucking.

It's all Rogue ever thinks about anymore. Rogue pushes up, licks her lips sensually. Her fingers bring Kitty over the edge. Her breasts are pressing against Kitty's stomach, warm and firm. It's another thing they couldn't share before.

 

Sex is nice, wonderful, exciting - and Kitty likes the feeling of Bobby inside her as well as she likes making love to Rogue. But Rogue is treating it like a competition lately, like she needs to prove something. So when Rogue starts running her fingers over Kitty's body again, looking for the places that will bring more pleasure, send shivering sensations dow her spine, when Rogue rubs her nipples and licks the spot behind her ear that she knows will make Kitty moan with desire, it's the beginning of the end.

"Rogue," Kitty says. Her hand is pushing at Rogue's shoulder.

Rogue doesn't listen. She bites down, breaks skin, and with her right hand firmly pushes Kitty back down onto the pillow.

"Rogue, stop it."

And then she's falling through the bed and through the floor and lands on someone's bed, and Kitty can't help but feel the tears form in the corners of her eyes. The room is empty, thankfully, and she can still feel Rogue's fingers inside her, and she can still feel Rogue's beautiful lips on her own. It hurts like crying, so she does.

Rogue isn't Rogue anymore and Kitty doesn't think she can stand it. She never wanted the easy way out. She wanted to fight with Rogue, to figure out ways to get around her ability, her gift, without removing it.

She knows she won't be leaving Rogue, because this, too, is a fight, but she also hates her friend for being selfish. Because before, they would have fought together, and now, Kitty is the only one able to. Now she has to fight alone.

 

~*~

~~ _written July 2007_


End file.
